


Growing Up Jedi

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death of Shara Bey, Eventual Romance, Grief/Mourning, Jedi Academy AU, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Rey, Multi, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Rating May Change, Warnings May Change, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron, Young Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Rey befriends both Ben Solo and Poe Dameron at Yavin 4, and that makes all the difference.





	Growing Up Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the Multiple OTP Challenge on Tumblr: http://starlightsmusings.tumblr.com/post/134100423808/30-days-multiple-otp-challenge. In which I got “Darkjedipilot” and “Childhood/Growing Up Together” for the prompt.

It was in the Jedi Academy’s meditation room that Rey noticed another occupant as she was taken in, a black-haired boy who looked her age. He had a certain look to him that suggested that he was as happy to be here as she was, also known as not at all. Rey sat next to him, still coiled, ready to defend herself if need be, just like with Jara.

Master Skywalker, meanwhile, sighed. “It’s been quite a day, hasn’t it? Ben, and um...Rey, is it?”

Rey nodded.

”You can’t be getting into fights with the other younglings. This is not Jakku. You don’t have to feel like you need to fight here. Unless you need to. But the way of the Jedi is serenity, not anger. Taking the high road.”

”Jara hit me first!” Rey said.

Ben, the boy, cut in. “And Lee started it!”

Luke sighed. “It doesn’t matter who started it, Ben. There were better ways of handling it than punching someone. We don’t hit people in this Academy. Rey’s situation was understandable, however. If someone’s coming at you, defend yourself. But if it’s completely avoidable, avoid it.”

”Lee called my Daddy a common thief.”

”Well, you can’t make people stop being wrong by punching them.”

”I can try,” Ben said.

”Just...don’t in that case, Ben. Really.”

Even later, as they played with the blocks, Ben still looked sour. “Uncle Luke doesn’t understand,” he said. “My daddy’s not a common thief.”

”I think your daddy’s really cool,” Rey said.

Ben’s face brightened in that moment. “Really?”

”Really,” Rey said. “I heard he made the Kessel Run in fourteen parsecs!”

”Twelve,” Ben said, but it seemed that most of his foul mood had been cured. Just for the moment. “I’m Ben.”

”I’m Rey.”

Ben smiled, genuinely. “Nice to meet you, Rey.”

”You too!”

***

It was when they were outside in the courtyard one day (under the watchful eye of Luke) that they met Poe Dameron. He was a little shorter than Ben, with black curly hair, and was currently sitting by a tree, holding onto a model A-wing and sobbing. Rey knew that she should stay out of his business, but she couldn’t just let him cry. Not when his Mommy or Daddy could be around there somewhere, worrying about where he’d been. She couldn’t take that. Ben was also with her even as she walked over to the crying child. “Um, hi,” she said. “Are you okay?”

The child looked up. His face was streaked with tears. “I’m okay,” he said. “Who are you?”

”Ben,” Ben said.

”Rey,” Rey said.

The child nodded. “I’m Poe.”

”It’s a cool A-wing,” Rey said. “Did you make it?”

”Mama made it.” Poe’s voice cracked even as he spoke. “And she’s g-gone, and I got in a fight with Dad, and — ”

Ben stepped forward. He and Rey sat next to Poe, even as around them, the other younglings played. “You know,” Ben said, “My uncle says that people who go away always come back. Your mommy could be in the Force right now.”

Poe perked up, curious, “I thought it was a myth!”

”Well,” Rey said, “It’s really real! It’s not just something you make up. We’re con-nec-ted, Master Luke says.”

Poe nodded. Right now, his tears seemed to be drying.

”Your mommy sounds really great,” Ben said. “Really cool.”

”Yeah.” A faint smile came across the older child’s face. “That’s my model A-wing she made. Wanna see?”

”Sure!” Ben and Rey exclaimed, and Poe let them see the A-wing model. Shiny, well-crafted, vividly colored...it was enough for Rey to feel like she was holding a mini-A-wing in her hands. She looked up at Poe. “This is so cool!”

”I know! I wanna be a pilot like her one day.”

”Maybe we could all be pilots?” Rey said, excitedly.

Poe grinned at her. “Yeah!”

Poe’s father, Kes Dameron, had to take him home later, but Rey had a feeling that her duo with Ben had become a trio, and she loved it.


End file.
